Come On Hummel Would You Turn Me On
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x06 of Glee One-Shot series. Karofsky is always thinking of Kurt. He loves to push him, touch him, and kiss him? He even loves that the boy can be demanding and forceful too. Song title tweck by Come On Holly Would You Turn Me On  by All Time Low


Author's Note: Glee One-Shot Series! 2x06. In Karofsky's POV. My take on the whole 'kiss' He must really like or maybe love Kurt. Anyways sorry if Karofsky is a bit ooc. Other than that enjoy. I don't own Glee RM does, if I did. It would have been Blaine for Kurt's first kiss. Just Saying

* * *

What's wrong with a little touch? A little shove? A name calling once in awhile? I hate myself for thinking this nasty thoughts. But damn those tight ass pants, why must I have these feelings for a gay queero? But Kurt is one sexy teen boy. So I pushed the limits, big whoop. But just feeling the soft cotton on his jackets and sweaters are so hot. And when near Kurt, you can smell some expensive cologne on him. Then when you get behind him before pushing him aside, you smell a tropical forest. It's now or nothing. I'm being yelled at by the one person that puts a smile on my face. He was talking about how I was worthless or some shit. I just kept staring at those lips and those eyes. Those cool-blue eyes.

"DON"T MESS WITH ME HUMMEL!" I yelled, I slammed the locker shut. Now or never. I leaned in and kissed him. On my god, his lips tasted like cherry. It felt so good. Sad thing, I kind of whimpered after pulling back and ran off like the coward gay man I am.

I kept replaying that kiss in my head while in the shower, and before falling asleep. My dick was still throbbing for Kurt. As I can imagine Kurt in that football uniform or those cheer leading pants. Hmm..him dancing and grinding up on me. So hot. Him sucking on my dick with those hot cherry lips. I made that same whimper as I came in my hand.

The next week, after being confronted by Kurt and his other gay friend, which by the way was pretty good looking too, I swear he was teasing me. He was wearing tighter pants. And crazy ass sweaters. One day, he wore a graphic shirt that had abs on it but he covered it with a black sweater, button up the right way to seek a peck of the fake abs. The irony of it was so hot. He had just dropped off a note or some sort of papers for Coach Beiste, he was now walking past the locker room. No one was in there, good. I pushed him into the empty locker room. Up against a locker. But I had my body close too him. Hoovering in a good way. He was shivering, and he looked shocked and scared. I leaned in for a kiss. This time I didn't run away. He didn't look as stunned as last time. He kind of had lustful eyes. He didn't speak though. I licked my bottom lip and started kissing his neck. I can smell that cologne.I hope he wasn't freaking out. But I heard a gasp and he lifted his head, showing more of his wonderful neck. My rough hand, was in a fist but it relaxed and slid down the side of Kurt and started working on his belt. I accidentally bit his neck, I was so focus to get that damn belt off.

"Ahh..." He spoked. "That freaking hurt" I pulled away, thinking he didn't want anymore from me. I want to hide in a hole right now. I stepped back and turned around and started walking only to be pulled back.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"As much as you torment me, and push me, you can't just leave me hanging" He said softly and a bit lower than he usual high voice. I didn't understand at first but then I looked down and there was ranging boner from those tight pants. Shit he was bigger than me. I returned my hands to his pants and careful undid them. Oh my god, Kurt is amazing. He snapped my hands. "Don't just stare, suck me. And no biting" He demanded. Damn, I wouldn't mind hearing that demanding voice all the time. I could be Kurt's bitch outside of school. I still have to be this bad ass jock in school. I sighed before gripping his dick in my hand and taking the head in my mouth. It tasted bitter, but I was so turned on. I payed attention the head of his cock for a good two minutes before he grabbed the back of my head and thrusted into my mouth. I gagged a bit. He was going to fuck my mouth, and honestly I was totally okay with that. But I had to learn how to take his cock in my mouth without gagging. I tried relaxing my throat as he bucked his hips again. I couldn't help but moan. I was so turned on. I took my other hand and started jerking myself. He started grunting and moaning as he pulled out of my mouth and slammed in. I just kept sucking. I never gave a blow job before. I could feel him tense up though. Oh shit, he was going to come in my mouth. I jerked myself harder and moaned. He bucked his hips again and I had his liquid down my throat, it tasted so good. I had came in my pants too. His shallow breathes were even hot. Is there anything from Kurt that doesn't turn me on? I licked my lips as he looked down at me. I cleaned up all around Kurt. he pulled his pants back up and redid them. I got back up on my feet. I was going to say something until he slapped me. He smiled at me too.

"You are a such a cock slut aren't you?" He said before walking away and swaying those hips perfectly. Why do you turn me on Hummel?


End file.
